The Real Silent Hill: Harry's Awakening
by Big Jay Hill
Summary: What happens to Harry after he recovers from his crash. Theories concerning all main characters. Please Review. It only takes a minute as compared to the hours it took to write the story, and it will help me to help you.
1. Confrontations I

* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * *   
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
* * * * * * * *   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
* * * * *  
* * * * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
HARRY'S AWAKENING  
A REAL LIFE ENDING  
  
CHAPTER ONE: CONFRONTATION I  
HARRY'S AWAKENING  
  
**Prologue and Introduction coming soon**  
  
"What happened to this town?"  
After what seems to have been hours lying on a bed of asphalt, Cybil gets up.  
Last thing real she remembered was a having to swerve to avoid a young woman between 14 and 16 years. After that came the dream, or was it a dream. She could not say. She found herself in Silent Hill, only it was like nothing she remembered. Living in the next town over Cybil has visited Silent Hill many times, but never once was it snowing in August. Furthermore, there were people. Here there was nothing save monsters. There she met Harry Mason, a man who lost his daughter. As the town was falling into the abyss, she helped Harry carry out a baby girl, and then she woke up. She finds herself lying on the shoulder of the Brahms-Silent Hill Expressway, her broken bike lies several feet in front of her. It is pitch black. She fumbles for her flashlight, she finds it, and turns it on. Her radio broke, so she hobbles down the shoulder to the nearest call box.   
Along the way, she finds the smoking wreckage of Harry's Jeep. In the driver seat lies the same man she met in her dream, Harry Mason. He is bleeding and just barely hanging on. She runs as best she can on what appears to be a broken ankle. She reaches the box, and calls for help.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry is extricated from the smoking wreckage of his Jeep. Harry was   
unconscious and rushed to the trauma center at Alchemilla hospital, but Cheryl, despite all her belongings in the back seat was nowhere to be found.  
Although breathing normally and with an ordinary pulse, Harry was silent and lost in a dream world [reminds you of Alessa?]. For seven months [seven years would be too cruel for poor Harry], he was living in a private hell, fear after next fear after next fear. His mind would repeat the same scenario over and over again, but each time the endings got a little bit better. He learned he had to save Kaufmann and Cybil in order to free Cheryl. He figured out that Alessa was Cheryl's mom and that they share a common soul, but unfortunately the soul was seeded with Samael. Yet he while saved Alessa's child in Good+ ending, in the end each new child was captured. Something needed to change. 


	2. Confrontations II

HARRY'S AWAKENING  
CHAPTER TWO: CONFRONTATIONS II  
  
He had to break free from the cycle. Finally, it dawned on him that he was a pawn of Dahlia. The only way for him to break free was to discard the Flauros, and not break through the darkness but instead dwell in it, or in other words allow the demon(Alessa) to go on its merry way and see what happens.  
He decided to do that.  
At amusement park, Harry ran into Alessa.   
He noticed the Flauros beginning to glow, but instead of allowing it perform its   
duties, he grabbed it and threw it on the ground with a loud cracking sound. Alessa ran off.  
"You let her get away", exclaimed Dahlia appearing out of nowhere, "what are you   
doing? The town will be destroyed!"  
"Relax, Dahlia there is nothing wrong with the town. I've been thinking long and   
hard. Now, finally I see the light. Everything seems so clear."  
"What's your point?"  
The sun begins to rise.  
"Everything. The Town. My Life. It's all an illusion, it's as if I never was here."  
"What? Insane ramblings."   
"You used me, Dahlia. Like you used everyone else, even your own daughter. You used Kaufmann. He was easily tempted. He even gave you drugs, even a daughter. I could tell by her eyes and face. But when he caught on, you got rid of him."  
"My dear Mr. Mason, what are you getting at?"  
"That you would do anything for power and immortality."  
"That's a Lie!"  
"Damn right, No less a lie than the ones you told me."  
"Leading me on, tricking me into thinking that you will help me find Cheryl. All I   
did was allow you to get closer to Alessa, so you can work your twisted spell."  
"You and your magical friends gave Alessa the powers of Samael. Only, she was too   
smart to be your puppets. Hm.... That might explain the mysterious fire and   
earthquake seven years ago..."  
"Spare me the realizations. Come now Mr. Mason, you have work to do."  
"Not so fast, you're taking me to see Cheryl first. I want the truth about her and me!", Harry draws his gun.  
"Drawing a gun on an unarmed woman, you'll pay for that!"  
Dahlia snaps her fingers, and Harry is surrounded by monsters.  
"Don't worry the pain is only temporary and soon you'll learn to do as your told."  
She laughs and disappears.  
Much to Harry's dismay, his guns are malfunctional, and whenever he kills a   
monster, it reanimates itself. Soon he goes down. 


	3. Rude Awakenings

HARRY'S AWAKENING  
  
CHAPTER 3: RUDE AWAKENINGS AND AN ALBUM COVER  
Harry awakens in a hell version of the café.   
Cybil approaches him.  
"Somehow I knew I find you here."  
"Whenever I lose my daughter, I always end up here."  
"Maybe your mind is telling you something you forgot."  
"Maybe"  
Looking next to the pinball machine,  
Harry said, "Funny I didn't recall a jukebox being there"  
The machine was broken. Inside were cracked single records, but curiously   
enough there was one album, Led Zeppelin 4.  
"This gets weirder and weirder, what does Stairway to Heaven have to do with   
anything?" thought Harry.  
As he opened the sleeve the booklet fell out. "That's strange, let's see what's   
inside."  
Harry noticed the picture of the Hermit was circled, as well as the lyrics "Two   
paths you can go by" and of course, "Stairway to Heaven."  
Then he recalled, Dahlia's words, "the path of the Hermit concealed by   
Flauros."  
Harry recalled a vision too, of a large clapboard house near a pond surrounded   
by hills, a house he has "seen" in his mind but never actually visited.  
"That must be the way to Cheryl."  
"Cybil", shouted Harry, "still there"  
"Yes", she replied.  
"Let's head off to the Hospital, there's someone there who might be able to   
help me."  
So off they went to the hospital. Cybil waited outside as Harry talked to Lisa.   
"Lisa"  
"Yes"  
"You gotta help me."  
"How?"  
He explained to her his vision of the house.  
"There could be a million houses like that," she said.  
Then one on a whim, he asked where Dahlia lives.  
"I don't know, but before it burned down seven years ago, the Gillespie's used to   
have mansion up in the hills"  
"Could you describe it for me?"  
"It's been a while since I last went by there, but okay...."  
L: "You know Harry it looks just like the house you were describing to me early."  
H: "Great Lisa, how do you get there?"   
"It's at the north end of Simmons Street near Lovecraft Place."  
H: "Thank you, I am on my way"  
"Harry wait, don't go that place is haunted, you could get killed."  
"It's a risk I am going have to take, I must find my daughter."  
"Don't go!"  
"I must!"  
"Lisa?"  
"What?"  
"I've read your diary..."  
"Huh?"  
"I believe you are using drugs. You're a wonderful person, and I don't want to see you end up in the basement morgue. I know you probably wouldn't care but please try to stop."  
She said nothing.  
Outside, Harry bumped into Cybil again.  
C: "How did it go?"  
H: "OK"  
"I need to go down Simmons Street past the Antique Shop."  
"Harry, It's blocked!"  
"But if this record booklet [holding up the Led Zeppelin album] is correct, I bet the   
Flauros will let me pass."  
"What's a Flauros?"  
"I can't explain, all I know is that we have to head over to the Balkan Church."  
Later, at the Hell Church...  
"What a horrible place!"  
Begin free motion video.  
Bodies dangle from the ceiling. More are placed in the alcoves as if they were saints, with burnt candles at their feet. Rusted metal benches took the place of pews. A disembowled corpse took the place of a crucifix. On the simple steel altar was a skull and a wooden pyramid.  
End video.  
Harry picked up a wooden pyramid, and said, "this is the Flauros."  
"Judging from the looks of that crack, it must be broken," said Cybil.  
"Well, it still might be usable, come on!"  
"Again, we just got here."  
So the two leave for Simmons street. Arriving at the end of Simmons street, Harry looked   
into the void and began to talk.   
"Dahlia once told me to follow the path of the hermit concealed by Flauros",   
now I realize that she might have been giving me a hint as to where Cheryl was being   
kept, "only I was too stupid to figure it out for myself. I failed Cheryl. The first time   
I heard Dahlia say that to me, I sensed a strange allusion to one of my favorite bands.   
I know now that feeling was correct. "  
"The Flauros has the ability to break through the darkness."  
"If I set it down, a way out of here should appear."  
"Here goes nothing"  
Harry set the Flauros down.  
A few minutes later, a large stone staircase appeared.  
"Hmm, the Stairway to Heaven. This must be the way, come on"  
They climbed up the stairs. 


	4. Wasteland of the Clouds

CHAPTER 4: THE WASTELAND OF THE CLOUDS  
  
At the top of the stairs, they gazed out upon a world of ruin and decay.   
Barren Hills surrounded them, but in the center was marsh. The area was surrounded by   
mist, and had the odor of a swamp. Sleet was coming down in sheets. There were boarded   
houses, many of them burned. Trees were uprooted and lying across cracked sidewalks and   
dead lawns. Rusted cars with holes were parked alongside streets riddled with potholes over   
a foot deep. Torn telephone wires on broken poles lie sprawled on the ground.   
"Harry, looks like no one has been here in over a while."  
"I know"  
"What would have made them leave?"  
"Haven't a clue."  
They continued down what was once Simmons Street as it wound its way ever higher   
around the hills. They came to fork in the road, with a sign:  
"Town of Brahms 4 miles "  
"The Highlands 1 mile ^"  
  
"Well Harry, this is where I depart," said Cybil, "if you, your daughter, or anyone   
else wants to get out of this town alive, I'll need to bring in the reinforcements." They   
embraced for a bit.  
"Thank you, Cybil."  
"Thank you, Harry."  
With that, Cybil heads down the road to the Brahms' police station, while Harry   
continues up the hill, fighting monsters as he goes.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At last he reaches a rusted iron gate.  
"Gillespie it says."  
He pushes the gate open, the rusted gate groans and squeals against its dry   
bearings. Peering into the gloom, he could see nothing save a rotten tree and the   
remains of a stone foundation. He walks away.  
Then music began to play, the sounds of distant flutes fills his ears. The   
dry yellow turf gave way to a green lawn.   
"What the?"  
"Something weird is going on."  
Tall firs started to appear on the hilltops. The previously dead trees   
blossomed into a riot of color: redbuds, crabapples, and cherries all alive with color.   
The driveway was now lined with tall leafy oaks. Hearing the sound of childhood   
laughter coming from somewhere behind, he turned around. As the mist clears and   
Harry sees in place of the foundation, a large wooden   
house looking almost exactly like the one in his dream.   
"I better check this out. I have a strange feeling about this."  
"Three stories, dormer windows, gray clapboard, clay tile roof, this must be   
the place."  
Harry walks up but the front door is locked.  
He goes to the back, walking through the garden. He confronts some giant   
daddy-long-legs monsters on the way, and a few man-eating praying mantises. Not to   
mention sweetpea vines that try to strangle him. "Springtime in Hell, how cheery!"   
He also bumps into a few of our favorite pterodactyls and skinless dogs. It appears as   
if someone left a light on in one of the rooms on the second floor. The back door is   
locked by some strange puzzle. It is a pentagram with 5 sliding balls. The goal is to move all the sliding balls into the central pentagon. When one ball moves the one on the opposite vertex moves with it.  
As he's solving the puzzle, the sky turns dark. "I need   
my flashlight to finish this"  
He solves it and steps inside. 


	5. Harry's Worst Nightmare

HARRY'S AWAKENING  
CHAPTER 5: HARRY'S WORST NIGHTMARE   
"The fear of blood tends to create fear for the flesh."  
Harry opens the door. There is a flashback to Dahlia's childhood:  
She is a young girl, slender with ash brown hair, and green eyes.  
We see her alone in her room, reading through volumes of witchcraft   
literature. At this particular moment she is in the family library reading from a leather-bound volume written by Aleister Crowley.   
She recites a particular passsage over and over again.  
  
"Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the Law."  
  
Her parents are worried.  
  
Dahlia's mother, Sara has long wavy red black hair and piercing green eyes. She is a beautiful women; her father was an Englishman and her mother a Spanish Gypsy. Dahlia's father, John is big muscular man, with short light blond hair and blue eyes. He is tanned from working outside. It is hard to tell from his appearance that he is the heir to the town's largest family fortune.  
  
The mother is talking with the father.  
"John, Instead of playing outside with all of the other kids, she spends hours reading those strange books."  
He nods.  
"But what are we going to do. If we take them away she'll become worse."  
  
We next see her in college, in a dark candlelit room with a few other girls performing some ritual.  
  
We finally see her mourning over her parent's grave. She vows she will make them proud, and get back at all of the people who made fun of her.   
  
  
Harry walks down the creaking wooden hall, past some doors painted in blood, with arcane symbols that look  
exactly like the ones he saw in Nowhere. Behind those doors lie unimaginable horrors: mangled corpses, dead animals,  
disturbing poetry, and shrines to various dark gods. But behind the other doors he sees more normal things: rooms of the great mansion that since fell into neglect: peeling paint, wood rot, and damaged walls. The furniture is old and dingy. But the place would have look marvelous 100 years ago when it was built. "I better check all the rooms to make sure, I don't where Cheryl might be."  
He sees the paintings and busts of the family who built Silent Hill many years ago. He sees a stock certificate for the Great Western Railway signed by chairman of the board, Edward J. Gillespie. He sees a plat for the Lakeside Amusement Park.  
  
He solves more puzzles, and sees more flashbacks.  
  
There was a flashback to 23 years ago, when a younger more attractive Dahlia first met Kaufmann in a park.   
  
Later on, we see Dahlia holding a baby, walking towards an abandoned warehouse.   
She looks high, and is walking funny.  
"Mommy's gonna make you the most powerfulest sorceress yet."  
  
In what was once an elegant dining room, we see Dahlia and Kaufmann fighting over suppertime. It appears they did not get along too well. A very young Alessa looks upset.   
  
He passes the bathroom.  
"Man I have to pee. Dahlia's probably got a toilet here, she wouldn't mind", thought Harry.  
He walks in, unzips, and does his business. The room seems normal enough, just a mirror, toilet, sink, and tile floor. He flushes the toilet, but it won't work. He notices the cover of the tank is pushed slightly to the side. He opens it, finding a key clipped to the water tube. He removes the key and clip and water resumes its flow. He flushes and then proceeds to wash his hand. But something has changed profoundly.  
On the mirror was a sign of Samael, and behind him was a dead girl of only seven years old sitting on wheelchair and marked as though she were a sacrifice. He screams and almost throws up. "I have to keep my cool. Cheryl's in trouble."  
Harry looks at the key, "its for the basement." He heads downstair.  
The basement is dark and damp. The floor is hard concrete. The walls are stone. A single steel beam supports the  
structure and is in turn supported by brick pillars. There is not much down here save trash, and cobwebs.   
Off in a corner is a small room, Harry decides to check it out. It is one of those other churches. The walls are surrounded by paintings with cryptic captions. There are four stone plaques: three on the walls, and one on the floor. The floor plaque reads.  
"That which you seek is hidden deep/  
"Not until you complete/  
"Answers to questions three/  
"A key shall you see"  
The other three plaques are riddles and puzzles.  
He solves the three and a small brass key falls out of a tiny door in the ceiling. "Second Floor", it reads.  
"Well I finished checking the first floor, and I checked the basement too. Better head upstairs."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He finished the first floor, and climbs the stairs. At the top is a door, which he unlocks, opening onto a hallway. He walks to a lighted room at the end of second floor hall. All the other doors are jammed. Inside the lighted room, Dahlia was sitting in chair smoking some kind of pipe.  
"Please sit down"  
Harry sat in a chair next to her.  
  
"I figured you show. Glad to see you come this far. You want your daughter, right?"   
"She's upstairs in the attic where I kept Alessa. It's unlocked"  
"No tricks?"  
"No tricks."  
Harry walks up to the attic.  
He sees Cheryl standing in the corner of the dark attic.   
"Cheryl."  
No Response.  
"Cheryl."  
Still no response.  
"Cheryl!"  
Nothing.  
"Maybe she doesn't recognize me", thought Harry.  
He approaches her, but she runs away.  
"She always remembers my hugs."  
With that he lunges forward and puts his arms around Cheryl.  
Suddenly he feels an intense electric shock.  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
  
  
Laughter comes from below. Harry races downstairs back to Dahlia's room.  
A whispered "I hate you Daddy" could be heard.  
"Dahlia what have you've done to Cheryl?"  
"We've set her free."  
"Free from what?"  
"The spell that drew back her to the mother's womb."  
"Don't give me that crap. I've had enough of your games."  
D: "Games? This isn't is a game."  
D (shocked): "While you were off fighting monsters, you daughter was running for   
her life. She might have died."  
H (self-loathingly): "I tried to save her, but this thing that kidnapped her was one step   
ahead of me."  
D (slight mocking tone): "In other words, you failed her."  
"But no worry, we found her and took her in"  
"Nurtured her, taught her to harness and control her powers. She's one of us now. "  
  
Harry gets upset thinking about Cheryl. He is now almost in tears.  
"But Why? Why doesn't she even speak to me? It's as if she doesn't love   
me anymore!"  
  
D (mockingly): "Can't you see. Cheryl never loved you. 'Cause she wasn't ever yours."  
D: "You were simply a messenger, a bringer of sorts.  
You were to bring Cheryl back to this special place.  
For, she held the key, the other half.  
Cheryl was Alessa's lost soul.  
You cleared a path, so I may be there to seal the ritual. And Alas, Alessa is reborn! Mother and   
daughter are together at last!"  
  
Harry begins to cry.  
"Why wasn't I there for her. I failed her, when she needed me most."  
"Why do you cry? You brought the lonely child back into her mother arms."  
Dahlia puts her hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"Your work's done. It is time for you to go home."  
"Somehow I can't," thought Harry.  
She leaves.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cut to a free motion video.  
A twenty-three year old Alessa is in the room next door, and apparently is waiting for   
Dahlia. She looks just like mature Alessa we see in the intro film. She is tall and thin with black hair and black eyes and pale skin. She looks beautiful except for the large red mark covering the left side of her face.  
She is deeply depressed over who she is: her strange powers, bizarre life, odd personality;  
all that drive a wedge between her and the ordinary world. Her mind is filled with hate towards those who helped her become who she is, but the one person she hates most is herself.   
The one bright spot for her is the daughter she had against her mother's wishes. Her child was almost one at the time the tragedy struck; it has been a long seven years. Right now she looks very distraught over something, what could it be?  
  
Dahlia walks in and a fight begins. Cut to normal mode.  
D: "Alessa, dear, what brings you here?"  
A: "Came in through the back. I wanted to see my daughter."  
A: "I saw what you did with her, change her back."  
D: "Change her back? She's a god now! She's everything you wanted for her!"  
A: "No she's not. She's a zombie, a walking zombie. Change her back."  
Besides Mom, you never cared for I wanted. It was always you first."  
D (lovingly): "Alessa. Mommy always tried to do what was best for you."  
A: "You never understand. All I ever wanted was a normal life with normal friends.   
Instead you kept me locked in the attic like some kind of freak."  
  
D: (voice creaking) "Alessa, I gave you a life other children only dream about."  
A: "That is the problem, you gave me the life you wanted for yourself."   
A: "You lived through me because I have powers you never had."   
A: "All I ever hoped for was to be an ordinary girl in an ordinary family."   
A(very distressed): "Instead I'm some kind of fucking freak! Hell, I even look like one! [pointing to a   
large red mark covering the left side of her face]."  
  
She buries face in her hands and begins sobbing. Dahlia puts her arm around Alessa and tries to calm her.   
  
"Dear, you're not a freak, you look beautiful. And you have such wonderful gifts."  
"Seven years has been a long time. You look tired, you should get some rest. You   
have suffered greatly, sleep would heal the startled nerves."  
  
Alessa pushes Dahlia off.  
  
A (sternly): "I'm not tired mother."  
D(more lovingly): "Alessa, about your face, the surgeons did the best they could, considering the   
extent of the injury. You should be luck that you're alive, if it wasn't for Mommy's   
spells you would have perished. Now get some sleep."  
Dahlia turns and starts to walk away.  
A (gets up and stares Dahlia down): "You should have let me die, instead you decided   
to keep me living in an endless Hell. I'd been better off dead. What good is life when there is nothing good to life for?"   
A (coming closer threateningly): "Downstairs, I was reading one of your journals.   
Apparently, fire can free the powers of dark beings like Samael, from whatever might   
be restraining them. You had me burned didn't you, enough to free him but not   
enough to kill me, that would render the powers useless. So you had me suffer for   
seven years, as you figured out some way to get access to my power."  
  
D: "I can't believe you would accuse me of something like that. The fire was an   
accident, the old house had bad wiring, and the gas main had cracked. I love  
you, and you know I would never ever do anything to harm you. Now go to bed. I'll be upstairs   
checking on Cheryl."  
  
Hearing Dahlia mention Cheryl triggers something deep within Alessa. Cheryl may well be the last vestige of sanity left in her world. She would do anything to protect it, even kill. In her already frazzled state, reason has left her, her actions are governed by pure emotion. She has summoned her inner strengths and is now a raging beast on the prowl.  
  
Alessa grabs Dahlia by her arm just as she gets ready to leave.  
"Cheryl? I saw what you did to her. I won't let you go."  
D: "Would please let go of my arm"  
A: "I know what your going to do and I won't let you do it."  
D: "What has gotten into you, let me go!"  
Dahlia is trying to break free but unable to, Alessa is far too strong.   
"I won't let you touch my daughter. Dahlia! I won't! "  
"Would you..Alessa...accckk"  
Alessa chokes Dahlia down to the ground. Alessa is standing on top of Dahlia, she   
has one of the large red emergency hammers in her left hand.  
Alessa stares down at her mother, she looks quite insane at this point.  
"You've destroyed everything for me! Cheryl is all I've left!"  
D: "Please Alessa, let me go!"  
A: "I can't!"  
D: "Then please, for the love God, do what you want to me!  
"Just don't something you'll regret later!"  
Regretfully Alessa responds, "I can't trust you anymore. My daughter can't my suffer my fate."  
Alessa pauses for a moment, and then says calmly, "Goodbye Mother."  
  
  
Cut back to Harry's room.  
Harry hears a bloodcurdling scream, and a deep thud. Next, came the sound of broken glass,   
someone must have been tossed out the window or maybe was it the sound of a broken skull. An eerie silence follows.   
"I gotta leave here while I still can, I might be next," exclaimed Harry.  
However, of course, the door is jammed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Seconds later the door is forced open, it seems that the bolt was pushed straight through the splintered frame. Harry barely has time to draw his gun.   
In walks Alessa. She looks just like the mature Alessa in the intro movie and the ending. She is   
tall and has long black hair, black eyes and pale skin. Her white dress has a deep red bloodstain on it,   
and her black coat is torn. Her eyes are filled with hate. Her emotions teeter between rage and melancholy.  
She appears to be muttering some name, could it be the name she gave Cheryl seven years ago?  
  
"You thief, you stole my daughter." Harry puts his gun down, not wanting to   
aggravate her.  
H: "You were in a coma for seven years. Cheryl was abandoned, I found her."  
A: "You had to bring her back here? Why?"  
H: "I was on vacation."  
A: "Liar, you were working for Dahlia."  
H: "My car crashed. It was accident."  
Alessa is really close to him and is acting really crazy, she seems like a mother bear who has lost her cub.  
H: "Now...now, stay back, or I'll shoot."  
Alessa comes towards him.  
Harry fires, he hits her. She stumbles back, he fires again. Her arm is bleeding, she   
curled herself up into a ball sitting on the floor. Harry turns away with relief, "good, at least I don't   
have to kill her." He looks back with horror on the people he had to kill during his nightmare journey.  
"Just stay there and I won't shoot you."  
He turns away getting ready to leave.  
As soon as reaches the door Alessa gets up and starts running toward him.   
"WAIT.." she says.  
Was she simply trying to tell him something, or was she really going to kill him? To Harry, it did not matter; he   
thought he saw her pull something out of her pocket, something that appeared sharp and shiny.  
Harry quickly turns around and fires seven shots straight into her chest. BANG! BANG!   
The sounds of gunfire resonate throughout the house. He feels the intense heat and vibration from his firearm. He cannot stop, his finger is glued to the trigger. She lets out a long sigh and collapses facedown into a heap on the floor. She is lying on her stomach, one arm lies over head, the other is flat at her side.  
She is dead.  
Before expiring, she utters a few barely intelligible words about "Cheryl...locked door...no key...use bl.. ni..."  
  
But now, blood flows like wine from her punctured chest. A wide shallow pool forms beneath her-- hot, dark, and red; almost steaming with that pungent putrid metallic scent. The red film now covers everything: her hands, her feet, and her face. Her once beautiful shiny raven-dark hair is caked with blood, her own.   
Harry step into the pool. He looks down at the lifeless body before him. He starts a monologue.  
"Alessa[sigh]. It didn't have to end this way, you could have let me go. Instead..."  
He notices a small knife in her back pocket, he grabs.   
"Crazy Woman! It was better this way, put her out of her misery."  
After fondling the knife in inspection, he puts it back, having one of his own; seeing no need in taking hers.  
"It was either her or me!"  
"Still... I may never know what she was trying to tell me."  
"Was it fear, rage, or the sense of power that only a loaded gun provides? Did I act in self-defense? I cannot say."  
"First the children at the school, then the hospital staff, then Cybil, and now Alessa. When will it end?   
I am a murderer, plain and simple; no better than the demons on the street."  
"I have to save Cheryl, and get the Hell out of here, before the carnage continues."  
He walks away, casting one final glance at Alessa's body before shutting the door behind him.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He ascends the staircase to the attic.   
As he climbs the stair, the air fills with smoky haze as loud sirens blare and groan their dissonant song. Harry covers his ears, squints his eyes, cringes, and sees another vision in the haze:  
  
Alessa is locked in a small room. She bangs helplessly on the door, as a black cloud of acrid smoke fills the room. "Ladder", she coughs, as her lungs fill with smoke, "if only I had the ladder."  
  
"SHIT I HAVEN'T MUCH TIME. COME ON!"  
Harry runs up the rickety stairs to where Cheryl is being kept. The door is closed, and smoke vents from underneath.  
"Help me daddy! Save me!"  
"Cheryl I am here, now just stay calm, I'll get you out."  
"Hurrry! There's a fire!"  
Harry fumbles with the doorknob but cannot open the door.  
"SHIT, IT'S LOCKED! GOD, OR WHO EVER IS IN CHARGE OF THIS? Why are you doing this to me? "  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a screwdriver, and begins to pick away at the lock.  
"I'm scared, Daddy! Help me!"  
"I'm trying, I can't get it to open, if only I had something smaller like a pocketknife."  
"Dad...Bye."  
"Cheryl?"  
"Cheryl?"  
"CHERYL!!!"  
"NO, this can't be happening to me!"  
"Why?"  
"WHY?"  
"WHY!"  
The screen goes black, we hear an explosion, must have been the gas line. 


	6. In the Hospital

CHAPTER SIX: IN THE HOSPITAL  
HARRY'S AWAKENING  
"If it looks real, if feels real, if it seems real, then it is real and it does not matter if it's actually real or not/  
So much for saving his daughter. Start up a free motion video. Harry awakens and   
finds himself on a hospital bed. He is wearing one of those open back gowns.  
The warmth from the sun rays are hitting his face. The room was clean and freshly   
painted. The sharp smell of Lysol and alcohol is in the air. He moves to look around but he   
can't go very far, having an IV stuck in his arm. He can just barely see the skyline of Central   
Silent Hill from his window.  
"Where am I? Looks like some kind of hospital. I must have been knocked out since   
my Jeep crashed. Some kind of dream. Ha. I wonder what happened to everyone."  
[Remember the scene after Harry enters the other church, Lisa tells him he was having   
a bad dream, and remember later when Harry says, "Was that another dream? I could have   
had a car accident, and now I'm lying in a hospital bed."]  
"Push Button for Help, " said a sign near his bed. Beneath it was a small box with a   
large red pushbutton switch. Harry pressed the button. End free motion video.  
  
Doctors and nurses rush in.  
"He's awake, Oh my God!"  
A loud voice was heard over the din, "okay everybody get the Hell outta here. Let's   
give him some privacy here."  
The people left and Harry was alone in his bed with a tall portly man in a suit peering   
over him. He had light brown hair, a scruffy beard and horn rimmed glasses. Although an   
educated man, he had a very personable folksy way about, preferring to use colloquialisms   
over medical terms except when necessary.  
M: "Dr. John Miller, director of Alchemilla Hospital", said the man.  
"You must be Mr. Mason."  
"You had us worried, according to the cops, you were in one nasty crash."  
"Y'know, you've been in a coma for the past seven months."  
H: "Seven months, whoa!"  
M: "Yep"  
M: "Whatever, glad to see you're awake and healthy."  
"So tell me what's been on your mind since the crash?"  
H: "Nothing, last thing I remember I saw this girl in the middle of road, I swerved   
next thing I was falling off the side of the road."  
M: "Oh come on, the ECG's showed a highly level of brain activity, even though you   
appeared to be out cold. You must have been thinking about something?"  
H: "Why do you want to know?"  
M: "Dreams can tell us many things."  
H: "OK, you're probably think I'm crazy, but here goes."  
Harry explained his story to Dr. Miller. Harry was surprised how attentive of a listener  
Dr. Miller was. Along the way, Dr. Miller would interrupt Harry asking him to clarify or   
elaborate on certain points.  
"Your story interests me greatly, and piques my curiosity. You see, not only am I a   
doctor but I am also a student of the supernatural. Even though you are a tourist who has never been   
here before, you know so much about the town, it's as if you've   
been living here for many years. You know about events that very few save myself and   
Mike know anything about."  
H: "Who is Mike?"  
M: "Mike Kaufmann"  
Harry "Doesn't he works here"  
"Used to, he was the director, but not anymore."  
M: "He resigned. It's a long story but it's worth telling since it has much to do with   
your dreams." 


	7. Kaufmann's Tale

CHAPTER SEVEN: KAUFMANN'S TALE  
According to Doctor Miller  
HARRY'S AWAKENING  
  
"Mike wasn't from here, originally. He came from California.   
The old director, Stevens, hired here from almost twenty four years ago, as part of an effort   
to shake things up. He had just finished his residency at Long Beach Hospital, but he already   
made a name for himself when he reorganized their emergency division. From the moment he got  
here, he proved to be an effective manager. He provided sound leadership and many reforms.  
But among the old guard, he made many enemies and few friends. He was always   
slightly insecure and a little paranoid. I was one of the few co-workers whom he confided in.   
It was around this time that he began to fall in love with this beautiful,   
well she was at the time, but mysterious woman named Dahlia Gillespie.   
She hung around the hospital a lot. She gave me the creeps, but really turned old Mike on.   
Mike tolerated her interest in the black arts, thinking it harmless and for fun.   
Dahlia had a nice personality, and a certain sexy way about her, but god damn was she strange.  
Told him, 'watch out she'll bring you trouble.' 'course he never did listen to me or anyone for that matter.   
He only listened to himself. That was his downfall, he was such a hot shot, he figured he didn't need rules.   
He figured he could get away with murder, if he had good reason... Anyway, back to the story.  
They later got married, and had a daughter named Alessa. Since Mike was a rather withdrawn,   
no one here really knew much about Dahlia or the daughter. Mike was all about keeping that   
professional image intact, so his home life remained something of a secret."  
"When Alessa was seven, they got divorced. Mike must have been scared of all the   
strange rituals Dahlia and her friends were performing. But the way the laws in this state   
work, Dahlia got the girl despite wanting to do some weird stuff to Alessa. [The Samael   
ritual]. Not much happened after that other than Mike visiting his daughter every week.  
And, of course, he rarely talked about it.  
He also got promoted to director eight years ago, when Dr. Stevens retired."  
  
"About seven years ago, there was this horrible fire that burned much of Silent Hill to   
the ground. An earthquake that leveled much of the old town, and closed off the freeway   
probably induced it. The firefighters found Alessa in Dahlia's house, horribly burned, like 80-90%.   
Much of her skin was charred. Yet she survived. We detected faint breathing and a pulse.   
It was a miracle.   
Alessa was fifteen at the time. Dahlia was beside herself. Mike was too;   
he took a month off to rest. He didn't give a reason; he didn't have to because he saved up   
six months of leave working overtime. None of our doctors could figure what was wrong   
with Alessa, she was lost in a coma, with wounds that would not heal. Yet her condition was extremely stable.  
She seemed to be trapped midway between life and death.  
Dahlia offered her help.   
Mike agreed to let her and her friends work their magical healing arts, but there was to be no   
screwing around. His credibility was on the line at the time, someone died due to a   
surgeon's error. He didn't anyone to get wind of any Satanic rituals happening in the   
basement. If it wasn't for the fact that Alessa was their child, he wouldn't have let Dahlia get   
away with half the shit she was going to do. "  
  
"Mike was also concerned about his daughter's safety. He never trusted the cult much,   
and figured they had ulterior motives. Therefore, he had Alessa moved to a secret place out   
of the way, where he can keep an eye on her. He also wanted everyone else to know as little   
as possible. His reputation was on the line, and he didn't want any loose lips. It was at this   
time he chose Lisa Garland, a young nurse to be in charge of Alessa. Rumor was they had an affair  
a while ago. [The dancing scene at the end]. Either way, they seemed very close friends.  
"Shortly thereafter, some guys from Lakeside approached him. They offered him a lot   
of money, if they could use the pharmaceutical processing machines in the basement [the   
thing near Alessa's picture]. The old pharmacist had them bought a couple years before, but he was retired now,   
and they lay unused. At first he said no, but then he later agreed. These guys were in charge of the White Claudia drug ring.   
Since the cult uses the drug in their rituals, Mike figured he could use them to control the cult and protect Alessa. He could also use the money to pay for Alessa's care which was already costing taxpayers thousands. He was runnig into trouble, he wanted to have as many trump cards in his hand as he could.  
"The stress of the job was too much for poor Lisa, and she started taking drugs, which she  
could get real cheap from her boss and friends. A year ago, her and Mike got in a heated argument [intro movie] about something, I don't know what. Mike hit her, he claims in self-defense after she drew a knife on him,   
but who knows, once you get into the drug biz you get pretty antsy.   
Either ways, she slumped next to the wall; hit her head and was bleeding heavily  
[The bloody scene]. She was unconscious when someone found her [I was unconscious all this time].  
She was a wreck when she finally came to; all she could do was ramble incoherently, about 'killing the fucker'."  
"Blood tests showed she had overdosed on White Claudia, so she was placed in   
detox, and afterwards she was sent to a rehab facility, about two months ago. I haven't heard   
about her since."  
  
"As for Mike, he confessed to the authorities shortly after she was discovered. A   
week later he resigned amid rumors about drug rings, cults, and other criminal activities.   
This was the time he disclosed his story to me. He said he needed to get away for a while,   
people were after him, he was being plagued by nightmares about Hell taking over the city.   
They were probably stress-related or so I thought, until I talked to you. Now I realize they   
are part of something far more sinister. These nightmarish events could be what drove over   
half the inhabitants away."  
"Mike disappeared for a while, but got himself arrested only a week and a half ago in   
a large sting on the Silent Hill drug ring"  
"I saved some newspaper clippings. Here!"  
  
"BUSTED. In the largest drug bust ever, the proprietors of four prominent Lakeside   
businesses were arrested on charges of drug trafficking"  
"INDIAN RUNNER OR DRUG RUNNER? Officer Bennet from Brahms helped   
crack this near impossible case"  
"STORMIN' NORMAN. A massive investigation of Norman Young's motel turns   
up evidence of massive drug conspiracy."  
This is the most important one.  
"FORMER HOSPITAL DIRECTOR FACES INDICTMENT FOR CONNECTIONS   
WITH LAKESIDE DRUG RING"  
"I feel sorry for Mike, but he did it all to himself, hanging out with the wrong crowds and breaking laws.  
He was a firm believer in 'the ends justify the means.' Well tell that to Lisa, the DA or the narc. officer."  
  
  
  
"Harry I now realize why you, Cheryl, Lisa, Mike, Cybil, Dahlia, and Alessa were   
the only people left in your dream save the monsters."  
"It was a game between Alessa and her mother, for control of Alessa and Cheryl's   
soul. Each of you were somehow involved with the case, and were used as pieces in some   
way or another. Kaufmann was her Alessa's father, you were Cheryl's adopted father, and Cybil was   
investigating the cult and drug ring. Lisa was Alessa's nurse."  
"You all entered the game when you were unconscious or asleep as if it were a   
dream. It seems that your dream is really a prophecy for the end of the town. Although   
Dahlia was temporarily thwarted, your daughter and Alessa may be in grave danger."  
"My daughter?" exclaimed Harry, "short black hair, seven years old. You've seen   
her!?"   
"No I haven't. No one has. Although the cops found many traces in the back seat of   
your vehicle, they were unable to locate her."  
But we must go to Alessa's room, if there is an hope for finding either person."  
So off they went downstairs.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They found no trace of Alessa in her room, but Harry found a curious note left on the   
shelf where her picture used to be.  
  
"To whom it may concern,  
I'd like to thank that man who raised my daughter. I know now he was  
only trying to protect her from harm. I'd like to commend him for it. I'd like to thank   
my father for saving me from the beast, and releasing the spell over him. After seven   
years of agony, he freed me. Unfortunately, he told me he had to disappear for a   
while. Having nowhere else to go, I moved in with mother. It was there where I   
reunited with my daughter, whom people call Cheryl. Mother treated me well, she   
even had my face fixed. It was weird being alive after seven years of horrible   
pain- neverending nightmares and emptiness."  
I came to believe after several months that Mother had some plans for my   
daughter that I did not agree with...  
So, we left just yesterday for my uncle's house in Brahms.   
Tell that man whom I met in my dreams, that I am waiting for him, when danger has passed."  
  
"It is signed Alessa!", said Harry, "that must mean Cheryl...is...is...fine!"  
"Thank God, I was expecting the worst," exclaimed Dr. Miller. 


	8. Epilogue

CHAPTER EIGHT: EPILOGUE  
HARRY'S AWAKENING   
  
It is the winter after Harry's accident. Harry and Cybil have started dating. She helps   
him find a job as a clerk at Silent Hill Police Station and a place to rent in town. He also writes a column   
in the Gazette.  
All seems to be going well.   
It is a cold snowy day in January, and Harry is walking towards the bus stop when he is   
approached young girl running towards him. She appears to be his daughter.  
"Daddy"  
"Cheryl?"  
A tall woman with flowing dark brown, almost black hair runs towards Harry. She is wearing a black camelhair-type coat, a white sweater, with brown trousers, and carrying a black purse.   
Woman: "Cheryl, get away from that man. Remember what I told you about strangers".  
"Excuse me sir, I believe you have my daughter."  
"Your daughter? No Way! She's..."  
Harry stops, he looks at the woman, and he is instantly mesmerized.  
"Excuse me sir, is there a problem?"  
  
She looks at him, who is currently staring blankly into space with his mouth agape.  
Still in a trance, Harry says, "My name is Harry Mason? What's yours?"  
"Alessa Gillespie."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the subsequent conversation, He learns that Alessa and Cheryl have been living the past couple months in and out of hotel rooms and relatives' houses. He agrees to take Alessa and her (his) daughter in.   
  
Springtime comes; flowers are in bloom. Mother and daughter and step-father are reunited. Harry   
and Cybil's relationship has blossomed. Cheryl is back in school and doing well. Alessa's   
health has made a remarkable recovery.  
  
It is now summer. Harry and Cybil got married in June and they are honeymooning on the   
lake. Cheryl is building sand castles in Lake Toluca State Park.  
  
Fall comes rolling in; the trees are afire with color. Harry decides to buy a piece of   
isolated property along the lake, near the quaint village of LakeForest. A beautiful yet small Victorian frame house was built on the lot. He has it expanded:   
A dock for his used boat, a and deck, and addition are all added.   
On the shore, overlooking the water with his antique typewriter, Harry writes a manuscript about his life in Silent Hill.   
In time, it will become a best selling horror novel, and Harry will become a   
millionaire, after many years struggling to make it as a freelance writer. Normalcy finally returns  
to his life. Everything finally is falling into place, after that long horrible ordeal.  
Even better, Konami offers him a license to use it in their upcoming game for the Sony   
Playstation. "That's creepy," thought Harry, "I just bought Cheryl a Playstation, soon she will  
be able to play my life. Whatever?!", and he laughs at his good life.  
  
  
  
  
  
A happy ending? Not quite!   
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Let us back up a bit, and look at the town, specifically the industrial district to the   
South. Let's look a bit closer at the old brick engine shop next to the railroad, the one with   
the crest of Samael painted in white on one side.  
Inside the shop, we find Dahlia and company gathered around some strange altar.  
"My lady we have failed"  
Dahlia responds, "Not quite, what appears to be greatest failure is in fact our greatest   
triumph."  
"But the doctor removed the demon from your girl."  
D: "Yes, but Mr. Mason fought and wounded Samael."  
D: "A wounded animal always tries to return to its burrow"  
Others: "You mean to Alessa?"  
D: "Yes."  
Others: "Well what use is that, she was too unpredictable."  
D (with a bit of a sigh): "Her powers were too great... She uncomfortable and unable to mantain control."  
D: "Still she's my child."  
D (with angry recollection): "Seven years ago... Against my wishes, my daughter, the slut, had a baby!"  
Scholary member: "I tried to warn you that Samael has a most intense sexual capacity. I believed that might one day prove detrimental to our overall vision."  
D: "I beat her, more than before ever, so much I forgot how long, but then it struck me this second child could be our greatest hope."  
Others: "We made sure the baby bore the mark of Samael within."  
D: "We had her abandoned for the impotent writer to find, cackle, he gave a loving   
environment for the beast to grow. Unlike Alessa, the girl was kept completely unaware of her potential.  
Our only problems were she was too far away, and her powers still too weak."  
  
One cult member with a sick sense of humor: "The man took care of the first part   
with his impeccable driving, flipping his SUV, idiot should've just ran Alessa over. Hell I   
damn would have.   
By the way, our blood ritual took care of the last part. Though I   
do feel awfully sorry for all those baby goats."  
  
The area broke into raucous laughter.  
  
D: "Silence! So the inoculation was a success, right?"  
Others: "We have successfully inoculated the little girl."  
  
D: "Excellent. This is exactly what we want. Kaufmann is in jail most likely for twenty years.   
All our enemies have been done in, or have fled for their lives. Yet most importantly is the fact that mother, daughter, and stepfather have reunited.  
No one can suspect anything,   
not even the few who still know about us,  
not even that pesky police officer.   
  
It's as if nothing ever happened. It was all the fevered dreams of a hopeless  
man trapped in his smoldering car, hoping to get rescued." She laughs.   
  
"Look!" Dahlia removes a small diamond sphere from her pocket. On its clear   
surface, we can see Alessa and Cheryl playing while a smiling Cybil and Harry look on.   
"As the bond of love between mother and daughter grows, so does the soul of Samael   
shared between them."  
"In time, we will have our day, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it."  
"All we need to do is wait, for our salvation is at hand."  
"I know. Our day will come."  
Demonic laughter fills the air as the screen fades to black.  
  
  
So unfortunately, there shall be no rest for Harry. His happy life is doomed. Despite being   
king for a day, he is but a pawn in this game of human chess. Eventually, his worst   
nightmares will come true. But we bid farewell to Harry knowing presently, he can still find himself comfort and enjoyment.  
  
  
FINI 


End file.
